Tu Locura
by Emiilu
Summary: Es tu voz, es tu magia y tu locura. ONESHOT


_Hola hola! Es raro que esté publicando algo como esto, pero a decir verdad, me sentí un poquitín inspirada._ _El_ _siguiente fragmento está inspirado en la canción **"Tu locura"** de mi banda predilecta **Airbag**_

 _Para quienes no los conocen, son una banda de mi país -Argentina- que sigo desde sus inicios -allá por el 2004 en mis tiernos 13 añitos-_

 _Mejor lo dejo ahí, porque de seguir hablando de ello, definitivamente los aburriría xD_

 _Espero les guste esta pequeñísima historia_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

 ** _No sé lo que pasó con vos,_**

 ** _No sé a quién le mentís._**

 _ **Pero hoy estás muy extraña.**_

 _—Airbag, Tu locura, Vorágine, 2011—_

El frío y el silencio de la noche no coincidía con lo que ocurría dentro de ese antro.

Las luces de la calle, algunas blancas, otras amarillentas, no podían compararse con los distintos patrones y reflectores que simulaban iluminar el interior de la discoteca.

La quietud del otro lado de la puerta, no dejaba a los vecinos escuchar la ruidosa música alegre que lo invitaba a uno a desinhibirse y dejarse llevar por el ritmo.

Si, esa noche era bastante prometedora para cualquiera. Menos para mí.

Aunque estaba un poco aburrido, intentaba poner buena cara por mis amigos, quienes me habían prácticamente arrastrado a aquel lugar en un frustrado intento de olvidar mi reciente ruptura.

 _Ukyo.. ¿Cómo dejamos que nos pasara esto?_

Un halo de color azul brillante captó mi atención y mis ojos se dirigieron sin mi permiso a la portadora de tan bella cabellera.

Si bien estaba corto, era terriblemente llamativo. Tampoco es que fuera un azulado de esos exagerados, pero algo de ella no me permitía apartar la mirada.

Estaba moviéndose junto a unas chicas, sus pequeños brazos se sarandeaban de un lado a otro al compás de la música.

La vi reír, saltar, girar y luego sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

Fue instantáneo. Me sonrió, le sonreí y dando media vuelta, desapareció entre el gentío en una clara señal de que la siguiera.

La encontré cerca de los baños esperándome.

Solo bastó que ella levantara una ceja e hiciera una sutil mueca señalando el sanitario para que entendiese.

Nos escabullimos dentro cerrando la puerta con traba y me abalancé a sus labios desesperado.

 ** _Recuerdo cuando te conocí,_**

 ** _Bailabas por ahí._**

 ** _Esa vez nos matamos en el baño_**

Después de unos minutos, unos eternos y preciosos minutos, alguien del otro lado aporreaba la puerta con fuerza. Nos miramos sonrojados. Apartándonos de la abertura, la destrabé y ella salió casi a las corridas.

Antes de volver a perderla, le tomé la muñeca, necesitaba saber su nombre

—Akane —gritó por encima del ruido— Akane Tendo

Y no volví a verla.

Una semana después, mi ex-novia, Ukyo, a quién amaba con toda mi alma, me llamó pidiendo vernos. Estaba arrepentida y según ella, necesitaba de mí, no podía vivir si estábamos lejos el uno del otro.

Tras una larga charla, volvimos de nuevo. Pero algo en ella y en mí había cambiado.

Si bien era cierto que Uchan, como solía llamarla, era el amor de mi vida, después de romper y volver, sentía algo diferente. Ya no pensaba tanto en ella. No la necesitaba como antes.

 ** _Y ¿"desde cuándo sos así"?_**

 ** _Dejá de repetir_**

 ** _Que, ¿no ves? Te están engañando._**

 ** _¿Dónde quedó_**

 ** _El tiempo que_**

 ** _Solía ser fácil de entender?_**

Estábamos fríos. Yo no la llamaba ni ella a mí.

No conocía sus razones, pero tenía muy en claro el porqué de las mías.

No había olvidado a Akane Tendo.

Fueron solo unos minutos, pero bastaron para dejar mi vida al revés y mi corazón lejos de la otra chica.

Volví a ese antro de mala muerte, solo para ver si la encontraba.

Y allí estaba.

Otra vez ella.

Con su corto cabello azul y su silueta de muerte.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con los míos y un conocido escalofrío cruzó por mi columna.

Sentí que se me aflojaban las piernas cuando se encaminó en mi dirección con una enorme y bella sonrisa enmarcando su angelical rostro.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba completamente perdido en esa mujer.

 ** _Quisiera no necesitar de vos para vivír._**

 ** _Es tu voz_**

 ** _Es tu magia_**

 ** _Y tu locura_**

Lo sentí mucho por Ukyo. Llevábamos tres años de relación y creía que terminaría mis días a su lado. Pero el destino me encerró en un callejón con esa pequeña fierecilla de cabellos azules.

—Oye, extraño de pelo largo —dijo Akane al llegar a mi lugar— te me escapaste la otra vez y no me dijiste siquiera tu nombre —reprocha con un tierno mohín

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Ranma —extiendo mi mano hacia ella y la estrecha— Ranma Saotome.. no volví a verte aquella noche —digo reprochándole ahora a ella

—Da igual.. —contesta son esa sonrisa— ¿Quieres ir a bailar? Luego, prometo dejarte en paz —ruega con las manos juntas. ¿Cómo podía negarme a esa belleza?

 ** _El día que te conocí_**

 ** _La cabeza perdí_**

 ** _Surralista, la vida que me dabas._**

Era definitivo. Quería a esta mujer conmigo para siempre.

Y también ella. Pues meses después, cuando hicimos oficial nuestra relación, admitió haberme visto tiempo antes con Ukyo en un shopping, y no creía su suerte al encontrarme en ese lugarejo cuando la conocí.

Aunque debo admitir que fue una maniobra bastante arriesgada. Yo podía haber estado todavía con Ukyo, podría no haberle hecho caso. Podría haber pensado cualquier cosa.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Hoy, tanto tiempo después, no me arrepiento de haberla seguido aquella noche. Ella tenía -y tiene aún- el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Me era imposible negarme a cualquier cosa. Me tiene en su mano.

 ** _Quiero que sepas_**

 ** _Todo lo que me consume_**

 ** _Es el problema_**

 ** _Es que no sabés decir que "no"_**

A fin de cuentas, ella es mi mundo entero.

La amaba -y amo- con lo todo lo que soy.

 ** _Quisera no necesitar de vos para vivír_**

 ** _Es tu voz_**

 ** _Es tu magia_**

 ** _Y Tu Locura_**

 _Si leyeron hasta acá, les agradezco._

 _Este pequeño fragmento no es gran cosa, pero se me ocurrió escuchando la canción nombrada arriba._

 _Bueno, los dejo unos días hasta la publicación de un nuevo capi de **"Todos los caminos llevan al corazón"**_

 _Chiao!_


End file.
